


Heart Grows Fonder?

by Just_A_Cookie123



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Future fic/kind of, Heavy Angst, I hope this isn't canon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Lots of Rob/Vic, Lots of Vicron, M/M, More than likely happy ending tho, Partly canon partly not, Some O/Cs, Some surprises..., robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Cookie123/pseuds/Just_A_Cookie123
Summary: Basically based on an idea I'm clinging to... The baby isn't Rob's. But who's is it??Rob decides that he needs to give Aaron the freedom he deserves. Aaron doesn't need him around anymore. Aaron is still working on himself. He actually likes having Rob around,even from a distance. So when disaster strikes and it looks like the end is near for one of them, and the truth finally comes out, both will have a major impact on the future of their relationship.I'd like to think a few surprises along the way. This is gonna have a few chapters and a lot of twists and turns.Ig I suck at summaries. Idk what I'm doing I'm sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, just based on a theory I'm not letting go of. I'm so sorry if it sucks.  
> I hope you like it. I had to research a bit for later on in the fic so I hope it's accurate.

* * *

Chapter **1/Aaron's POV**

**Aaron can't doesn't know how his life got to this point (well he does, he just, wishes it hadn't). He's Sat on his bed, in Mill, the house that was meant to be a sign of a brighter future, a real family unit, with a cup of tea in one hand and Robert's watch in the other. He's not entirely sure why he kept it, really, the watch that he'd told Robert he hadn't seen all those months back when he came looking for it. He supposes that it must be because of the comfort it brings, making him feel like it's a way of having Robert close to him even now. He still feels sad now, gutted when he thinks about what could have been and of course he's felt lonely in, the big house all on his own. The thing is now though, he's learned how to deal with all of these feelings, how to process them in a better way. He misses Robert, he'd never admit it to anyone but he does. He loves him still, and probably always will but ending their marriage was something he knew he had to do. He couldn't live with Rebecca and the baby so close by, a constant reminder of his husband’s betrayal. He knew Robert would always be there for him, as he'd proven when Jason showed up. Robert helped as much as he could, and not because he necessarily wished to have Aaron back,but just as a means to show Aaron he's there for him, and not to ‘worm his way back in’ like Adam had suggested. Aaron does value Adam's opinion of course he does, he's his best friend and business partner, and he's been there with him through all this. However, when it comes to Robert he believes that he knows him well enough to trust his own judgement.**

 

**Chapter 1/Robert's POV**

So that's it. Rob's decided. He's going to do the right thing by Aaron at last and he's going to leave. Leave the village. He doesn't know how long for but he knows he has to go,this way Aaron, doesn't have to see him all the time, they're not caught up in each other's lives and Aaron can at last be free. Free of him, of the memories of what they had going before he ruined it and of the constant reminders. His heart breaks at having to leave again but he's doing it for Aaron. Vic can't believe her brother has chosen to leave her again. She missed him like crazy last time and now they've built a new, somewhat stronger relationship she knows it's going to rip her heart out to have to let him go again. She's not happy he's going but she's decided he's far too stubborn and wouldn't listen to her if she tried to convince him to stay anyway. She can see where he's coming from, not being with Aaron has broken him. She supposes she didn't really help either, in the beginning when she encouraged him to be a part of the baby's life, to interact with Bex when it wasn't what he wanted or needed but she was so hung up on the baby that she didn't see what she was doing. She wonders now if he intends to be back for the birth, which isn't actually for another two months but she would never ask him.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very Robert centric, lots of Rob/Vic. Lots of Sugden emotions.

Rob can see it, he's been seeing it for a few months now, how much happier Aaron has been since they've split. He's certainly happier than their relationship had been making him. He knows he has to go. It's better this way. Better for everyone, especially Aaron. He can't keep living in the same village as him. It's not fair. He needs to let Aaron know it's OK to move on, if it's what he wants. He can't keep holding Aaron back. So he has to go.  
Rob sits at the table in Keeper's getting the details of his - his what?? - holiday? It's definitely not one of them... - departure? Is that too final? - Trip? That one will have to do.  
He decides he's going to write letter to Aaron and Liv, (she's not around, but Vic can give it to her when she's back) to explain why he left. He knows he couldn't face Aaron, knowing Aaron would only encourage him to go, it'd be far too painful.  
He can talk to Vic face to face. He lives with her. He can tell her everything he needs to in person. No need for a letter.  
Diane-oh how she's causing a problem. She doesn't need a letter either, technically, but he knows that if he talks to her face to face she'll only try to convince him to stay, he doesn't want that. He has to go. He's doing it for Aaron. How can he get her to understand that? He doesn't think he can. Maybe he'll get Vic to take to her first. It's not like it's necessarily going to be forever. And it's not like she shows that much interest in where he goes anyway. OK, he thinks, he'll talk to her, only if she won't try to make him stay. Right, that's that then.

*later that evening when Victoria is home from work*

'I've talked to Gran, she said I can come and stay with her for a while until I figure out what I'm doing or where I'm going’  
‘Rob, are you sure about this...' Robert cuts his sister off before she can finish.  
‘I know what you're going to say Vic, Gran isn't getting any younger and doesn't need to be caught up in my marital troubles, and I don't need to go anyway’  
‘That's exactly what I was going to say and you know I'd be right'  
‘Well, it appears that Gran knows knows all about how much of a screw up her grandson is, Diane filled her in on all the details and she says that even though I'm a massive pillock she loves me and wants what's best for me so she's agreeing to let me stay, I've booked a flight for tomorrow.  
‘What about your life Robert, your family,we're here’  
‘I don't have much of a life at the moment Vic and as for family well, I've blown it with the family I could've had, you've seen Aaron he looks so much happier lately, since he hasn't been with me. He's the reason I'm going. I, can't stay here, with the possibility of him running into me at any moment, he doesn't need that. Me being here is only holding him back from truly moving on. This is my way of setting him free. Free from me, from our past, from seeing what our future could've looked like at every corner. Yes I know he's got the baby but without me here it should at the very least ease the burden. He's better off with me out of his life and we both know it.' Rob tries to keep his cool through that but a cracking is clear in his voice at the end.  
' What about everyone else?, the rest of your family are here'  
'I know you mean you Vic, you don't have to hide it'  
'Yeah what about me? Is it because I forced you to care about the baby at the beginning? Because I thought it was for the best at the time, and I wasn't thinking straight. I hated it when you were gone last time, I thought you'd never come back, and when you do did I was do happy to build a relationship with you again. I can't go through the worry I did last time Robert, I can't. It's worse now too because we've developed a strong relationship, or at least we had until I messed it up.'  
' Oh Vic' Robert's eyes are teary as he looks at her. 'This isn't like last time, I'm not running away this time, I'm leaving for the benefit of others. We have a strong relationship Vic, you haven't messed anything up, you're my little sister Vic, I'll always love you. Granted, I wasn't overly happy when you moved Rebecca in and forced me to be a part of the baby's existence,but I know you weren't thinking straight. It doesn't effect the fact that I hate that I'm leaving you again, especially after Andy, but I know that you understand why I have to go. I love you Vic, and I always will, that's all I'm saying for now, I'm sure we can do the full on soppy goodbye tomorrow before I go'  
Both siblings are crying now. 'Rob, you didn't have to say all that, I really don't want you to go, I'm not the only one either' 'You're better off without me Vic, everything I touch here turns to dust, no one-year will miss me'  
'That's not true - what about..'  
'Who, who have I got? Diane prefers to spend her time with you anyway,alwaya did, And just like you were a few months back, she's obsessed with the baby. I'm not bitter it's just how it is. I'll miss her Vic, of course I will, she's closest thing I've had to a parent for a very long time. She wants to do right by dad, by us, and I'm grateful. I know she won't understand why I'm going, I'll talk to her before I go too. I might need you to talk to her first. 'Well, there are other people who will miss you here, apart from me and Diane' 'Who? Like Liv? I'm pretty sure he hates me. She won't miss me, she trusted me and I let her down. The only family unit she's ever known has been taken away from her and it's all my fault. I hurt her brother in the worst way I don't blame her for hating me. She's a good girl. She deserves better than me, someone who let's her down, she has better, she has Aaron. He's a good man and he loves his sister. He's great with her. They don't need me. She doesn't need me. She's better off without me in her life. I'm a poison who'll only ruin it' 'I'm sure she doesn't hate you and, she's not who I meant anyway' 'What? Don't tell me you mean the baby... I thought we were over this' 'We are Rob, but I thought that your son, would give you something to look forward to, you know, hell need ya, he'll love ya' Robert uses air quotes to emphasise what he's saying '' My son"ruined my life, ruined the future I could've had, lost me the best thing that had ever happened to me. Do you really think that a "dad" that doesn't want him, that wished he never existed and resents the mere fact that he exists is really good for him? I want no part o his life Vic, that's how it's staying' Victoria struggles to hold her emotions in and she looks away from her brother to hide how she's feeling. 'OK, I won't bring it up again but, I'm not going to pretend that I'm happy you're going' 'You don't have to be, you just have to understand' 'I do, understand I'm just happy about it' 'Thank you, for understanding, for listening' 'What I'm here for eh?' Rob smiled sadly at that. He knew she really didn't want him to go but she was being so strong about it. He really loves his little sister. He pulls her in gently for a hug. He whispers the one thing he feels he needs to say to her in her ear.' I'm so sorry Vic, you know I wouldn't leave you again if I thought I had a choice' 'I know you wouldn't, just doesn't make it any easier unfortunately' 'I love you little sister' 'I love you big brother, now let me go get back to work before we start crying again' And with that Victoria went to the mirror, fixed her makeup, fixed her hat and left Rob alone with his thoughts. Now she knows,he thought, she know exactly how he feels towards the people in his life, it might make it clearer why he's leaving. . The next thing has to do is write the letters to Aaron and Liv and to get all of his financial affairs in order. He hadn't even started on packing, mainly because he's not sure how long he's going to be gone for and how much he'll need. He can sort all of that out later, for now, he has to get to these letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was emotional... I'm sorry if you cried, I know that cried when I was writing it.  
> Like last time, feel free to let me know what you thought/felt about this chapter


	3. Letters and goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob has written the letters, he has them ready to be given out. He's sure that Aaron probably won't want his letter and the liv probably won't even get hers but he knows that he needs to give them understanding and make them maybe see why he has to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever ik it's been absolutely ages but I've had a lot going on, I've started uni, had misbehaving WiFi and things but I'm here now and I'm back and ready to finally update this

As Rob puts the pen down on the second letter he starts to break. He's just written down on paper why he's leaving the most important people in his life, why he's leaving them behind. He can't believe he just did that, that he'd let them down that badly that this is what it's come to. Liv and Aaron deserve better and that's why he's doing this. He has to. He has to give them the life they deserve and that is one without him in it.  
Ideally he'd like to just disappear, slip away quietly in the middle of the night and when morning comes Aaron, Liv, Vic and the rest of the village can get on with their lives. He knows that that won't happen though. His sister is nothing if not persistent. There's no way she'll let him go without a fuss. Not again. Not after the last time. Even though he's argues that she'll be fine, she has Diane and Finn and Bex of course bit she says that's not the same as having her brother in the village. Although she won't stop him from leaving, she will make a fuss about him going and he knows that he owes it to her to participate in whatever she has for him leaving. So when she says that a family dinner with her, Diane and Bernice is the best way to see him off, he reluctantly agrees. Keeping Bernice from telling everyone on the pub will be difficult but he hopes that he'll have gone by then and so he won't have to witness how little people actually care about him. 

The morning after the family dinner Rob is set to go. He's got the letters in his inside pocket. He's gonna give them to Vic to leave in the letterbox of Mill. He can't leave them himself because he needs to give Aaron the freedom to read it at his own pace and not feel obliged to open it in front of him. It could be too hard for both of them.  
'Vic please make sure that Aaron gets these, he'll probably get rid of them, and I won't blame him, but please don't forget to give them to him, after I've gone out of his life'  
'Oh Rob, I know I'm not going to stop you going so as much as it hurts then yes I'll deliver them to Mill later'  
'Thank you Vic, I didn't tell you enough but you're the best sister I could be asked for'  
'Stop Rob, I'll start crying in a sec, your not dying, you're only going away, make sure you give me your new address and phone number, I want to let I'm contact this time'  
Diane appears on the scene and knows what the kids that she considers her own are talking about.  
'There's no way you're going to stay is there?'  
'I have to go Diane, I'm doing it for Aaron, we've been through this'  
'Yes I know am I'm not here to stop you, I'm here to say goodbye, I just thought I'd give it a try'  
'I'm gonna miss you both, you make sure you look after each other, you hear, I'll be with Gran, at first, and I'll be alright. But it'd be so much better for me knowing that you two are OK over here, and look out for Aaron as well please, make sure he's OK, safe, and happy without me '  
' I love you Robert' Vic's voice starts to break  
'I love you too Vic, you'll be OK without me'  
'You look after yourself, and your Gran, give her our love won't you' Diane tries to lighten the mood somewhat  
'Yes Diane, I will, I'll look after Gran and she knows you both send your love'  
And with that Rob packs his car and gets in. His journey has only begun.  
Vic and Diane watch him go with tears in their eyes, they can't believe that they've lost him again but they are comforted by the fact that he'll be looking after his Gran.  
Vic also knows that she has to get the letters to Mill as soon as she can. 

After Vic has gathered herself she makes her way to Mill Cottage. She doesn't just put the letters in the door, she knows she has to tell Aaron about Rob leaving herself. She knocks on the door. When Aaron doesn't immediately answer, she knocks louder. Aaron is inside, just out of the shower and wondering why his door is being beaten down by Vic.  
When he answers the door, an upset Vic busts in.  
'What's up Vic?, what's wrong?'  
'It's Robert, he's left'  
'What do mean he's--'  
'He's decided you're better off without him in the same village so this morning he upped and left, gone to stay with Gran for a while, apparently he's all arranged'  
'What? Oh my God, but his life is here, what is he doing??'  
'That's what's been going through his head, he's written these letters, one's for you and one's for Liv, when she gets back'  
'I can't believe he's gone, thank you for this though, I will miss him Vic'  
'I know you will, you don't have to read the letter but he had to write it, thinks it'll make you understand his reasons for leaving'  
'Thanks Vic' 

As soon as Victoria leaves Mill, Aaron holds the letters in his hand, he wants to open them, to read them, even though it's gonna be painful. He contemplates whether or not he wants to go through the pain. He decides that he needs to read the letter, he needs to hear from Rob himself why he's left. He tears open the envelope. 

The letter reads:  
_Aaron_  
If you don't read this I won't be surprised but if you are, thank you. If yiu are reading this then it's because I've left the village and you're probably wondering why I'm writing to tell you that.  
The reason I left was because I had to. I had to let you know that I did this for you Aaron, I did this so that you can be free. With me living in the same village as you, you're bound to feel like I'm just around the corner all the time. So I've removed that from your life. Vic probably already told you this but I'm gone to stay with my Gran, at first, just for a while until I figure out what I'm actually going to do. I'm still going to be a partner in the business, just a silent one. The day to day running of it won't concern me anymore. Just carry on as normal while I'm away. Except now you can be free, you can move on, you won't have to worry about me seeing you or about me and Rebecca. I've left for you to be free Aaron, I'm doing this because this is better for you, and if me being out of your life means you being happy then this is what I'm doing. I wrote this in Liv's letter but tell her not to be a stranger. If she needs my help, which I know she probably won't, I know she hates me and I don't blame her, she just has to ask Vic and she can get my number or whatever. I don't expect her to ask me for my help though. She's bound to want nothing to do with me.  
I hope this is the start of a new chapter in both of our lives Aaron, one where you can be free and happy. That's what I want out of this Aaron.  
P. S. I've kept your ring, I didn't think you'd want it and I couldn't get rid of it. I'm going to keep it with me as a reminder of what I lost and of what we had. I'm really struggling to find the right words to end this Aaron, but I wish you well and I hope you understand that this is for you. 

Robert*

Aaron couldn't believe what he had read. Robert left because of him. Because he thought that he didn't want him around anymore. He wants Aaron to be free of him and he wants to allow to move on. That's not what Aaron wants though. He wants Rob to be happy too, not making these sacrifices for him. He doesn't want to move on, he can't get over Robert and he probably never will. He can feel tears pricking at his eyes. If Robert has gone for good and this is the end for them, for good, and it's because of him, he won't forgive himself. He does know how much Robert's gran means to him, he knows that they were very close and that more than likely hadn't changed since they split. It'll mean a lot to her that Rob won't be totally on his own and that he'll have her. They can look after each other at least, that's one thing that makes Aaron feel a bit better about Rob leaving the village. He secretly hopes that he'll miss the people he loves in Emmerdale, not him but Victoria and Diane, maybe even Liv and that he'll come back. This isn't likely to happen though, given what he said in the letter. So Aaron just takes the letter, reading it over and over again, and sinks to the floor. His emotions over the whole situation have gotten the better of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's alright. If you like it feel free to let me know if you want. I intend to make this multichapter so I hope I did them justice and I hope the outcome I intend was actually alright. If part of this were to happen on screen I'd be so happy.


End file.
